


All your colors start to burn

by rofawkes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But kinda hot?, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, doing innecessary amounts of laundry and wasting waters, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rofawkes/pseuds/rofawkes
Summary: Chanyeol has an awkward encounter with bad boy™ Baekhyun in the Laundry Room and even though his pride was hurt, he comes back to do excessive amounts of laundry for no apparent reason.---- I'll comeback to fix unchecked spelling. English is not my first languange, I'm prone to fuck up,
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	All your colors start to burn

Chanyeol lazily throws his clothes onto the washing machine. After meticulously separating his whites, his blacks and his colorfuls he realized that his was a lot more work that what he first intended to do. 

It’s almost ten past one in the morning and his body is almost moving in auto pilot; he’s been working on his final project all night and honestly, he has no one to blame but _himself,_ carelessly leaving everything to last minute. But if he has to look at another finance sheet tonight he swears he will have brain damage. Sleeping is not a option, after five cups of coffee —one of which was clumsily spilled all over his work sheets, causing him to angrily storm out from his dorm room in an attempt to stop him from saying fuck it and throwing his project out of the window. Chanyeol hates his major sometimes, most of the times he really likes it, but other times, like tonight per example, he feels that if Business Management and Marketing had a face, he would punch it, _repeatedly_. 

He figures if he’s not continuing his homework, he’s not going to sleep and he even play video games because of his sleeping roommate back a the dorm, he might as well use this time to do something productive, like the laundry he’s been avoiding for almost three weeks. He had planned to do that right when he was on his last cleaned hoodie, but as he was looking for something to throw on he realized that maybe he passed that point a couple of days ago. The only thing he finds that is semi-clean is an old pikachu hoodie and some jean shorts and he’s glad that he’s naturally a very warm person or else the chilly air of the outside would be troublesome right now. 

He hums to the lofi-hip hop music coming from his headphone—he’d been listening to that as he studied and to be honest, the music doesn’t bother him, so he doesn’t change the station as he continues throwing clothes on the machine, followed by the soap.

He’s startled when he hears a loud slam of the lid of the washing machine from the row before him. There’s another guy who clearly hates doing the laundry more than he does, angrily kicking his basket and sitting on top of the machine. He has short brown hair and probably the most beautiful face that Chanyeol has ever seen. He’s wearing an oversized white shirt, with the tag hanging on the front and baggy pants. He knows it’s rude to stare, but he can’t help but let his eyes roam the man before him, from the carefully swirl of brown hair falling on his forehead—a little too styled for someone doing the laundry at one in the morning—he’s button nose with a mole on the tip, slender lips with a prominent bow —he inwardly licks his lips unconsciously licks his lips as he watches the guy do the same, small tongue tracing over the pinky lips, leaving a light glimmer after. He lowers his gaze over his lean body and finally on his beautiful slender hands as one of them reaches into their owners pants and pull out a pack of cigarettes.

Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion. If the man notices his intense staring, he does nothing to acknowledge it as he carelessly brings a cigarette to his lips and lits it, leaving Chanyeol gaping dumbfounded.

“Wha—You can’t—N-No—Don’t do _that_ ” he lets out in a very pathetic stutter. 

The other guy looks him in the eye, not a particular emotion showing as he ask, “Why not?”

Chanyeol think that the answer is obvious, _so obvious_ that he doesn’t actually have it, even if he feels like there’s something at the tip of his tongue as he keeps trying to utter at least one single word. “Smoking… kills?”

The other guy scoffs, amused. A small smile form on the corner of his lips, showing his sharp and white canines. “Is that so?”

The taller furiously searches every corner of his mind and adds “We might explode”

Pretty boy full on laughs this time, throwing his head back in the process. He jumps from where he was sitting on the washing machine and walks slowly closer to Chanyeol, cigarette still in his hand oozing a small line of smoke from the tip. Once his right in front of him he speaks again.

“Listen friend; there’s only you and I in this place tonight and I can’t tell by those bags under your eyes that you are as sleep deprived as I am, so I need this cigarette as much as you need that sweet, _sweet_ touch of a pillow on your rosy cheeks” he pinches Chanyeol cheek for emphasis “So we’ll do this, this _line,_ ” he traces an invisible path between the two of them with his sneaker “marks our _happy places_. In my side I have absolutely zero-fucks to give about lung cancer and the ability to mind my own business. Tell me buddy, what do you have on _your_ side?”

Chanyeol bites his tongue as the only thing his barely functioning brain can form is the _power of god_ and _anime_ , he’s completely sure that if says that out loud he will punch himself in the face, if the other guy does not do it first. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but shuts as he apparently suddenly lost the ability to form decent thoughts.

Pretty boy smiles. A winner’s smile. And takes a long drag of his cigarette as he retreats back to his station. 

He feels the sudden urge to run away, embarrassed, but he need to reminds himself that these are, _literally_ , all the clothing he owns and he can’t just leave it behind.

-

A week later, Chanyeol find himself at the same laundry facility, at the same hour as before. This time he’s not escaping some overdue project, but he is facing the same kind of insomnia. He’s seriously considering quitting coffee at this point, but there’s absolutely _no way_ he could survive the rest of college without it. 

He decided that, despite the embarrassing event with his laundry companion that other time, he kind of enjoys doing the laundry when there’s no other people to bother him or quitely pressure him to finish with the incessant tapping of their feet behind him and un-polite scowls. He doesn’t have as much laundry as before, so he knows he won’t take long and can go back to his dorm and try to actually get at least four hours of sleep this time.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, as Chanyeol passes his damp clothes to the drying machine, Pretty Boy walks through the door, smiling happily. He’s wearing jeans and a hoodie and his hair is not as stylish as before, falling messily on his forehead. He notices Chanyeol from across the room, surprise reaching his face and smiles brightly before _winking_ at him. 

Chanyeol fumbles with his clothes as he tries to tell himself that _no_ , _he was not_ hoping to see him again.

-

“Do you have any dirty clothes that you need me to take to the laundry?”

Sehun looks up from his laptop, squinting his eyes at him. “Chanyeol, didn’t you do the laundry not even a week ago?”

“No”

The younger doesn’t take his eyes from him, as if trying to break through him as the older avoids his gaze while looking for the keys of his car. “No, I don’t have anything I need you to take”

Chanyeol stops. He doesn’t have any dirty laundry but about three shirts and a pair of jeans that could still take another use. He looks around, in hopes of finding something, at least some dirty pair of socks on the floor and when his eyes finally meet Sehun’s, the other boy is smirking, a small all-knowing-smile on his lips.

But then he lowers his gaze to the bed his sitting on and a light bulb turns on above Chanyeol’s head.

-

Back in the laundry room he debates whether he should or not put his bed sheets in the same load as Sehun’s. He’s no quite sure if the color rule applies to bed clothing, as he stares at his blanket on his hand, white with a pattern of the outline of the Millenium Falcon in blue ink, while Sehun’s are completely white. 

“Nice sheets” Pretty Boy teases, standing a few feet away from him.

“They’re my roommate's”

The other shrugs. “I like them” he says, before hopping into his usual spot on top of the laundry machine in front of Chanyeol’s self assigned one. 

“They’re mine”

Pretty Boy chuckles, leaning back on his elbows, his shirt raising just a tiny bit, allowing Chanyeol to see just a strip of the white skin of his navel and Chanyeol ignores the way his heart races. Crossing his legs, Pretty Boy shamelessly keeps his gaze on him for the rest of his stay.

-

Sehun’s yells at him, bewildered when Chanyeol presents him his new white sheets with light blue stains. 

-

Chanyeol walks all the way across campus to Yixing’s dorm. The chinese boy smiles confused at Chanyeol’s apparent selfless kindness when he offers to do his laundry for him, unaware of the taller’s real intentions. 

He soon regrets his decision to come back to the laundry room. He has his friend’s hamper on his hip, when he sees Pretty Boy perched on top of the washing machine as he always is. Chanyeol wonders if maybe he’s homeless or maybe, the boy _lives_ here, as it seems that there is no staff around and he can do as he pleases. Uneventfully he loads the machine and sits on top of the hamper and does his usual ogling of the beautiful human in front of him—he doesn’t think the other minds, _in fact_ , Chanyeol is almost sure he enjoys the attention.

But then… His breath hitches in curiosity and expectation as the other man starts opening a package. Candy. A lollipop. _A lollipop._ Chanyeol can almost feel his brain shorcuiting as he sees the other man bring the sweet to his lips and start sucking on it. Licking the candy in a fervorous way, small pink tongue peeking out every now and then and Chanyeol’s mouth feels dry as as a dessert, but doesn’t move his gaze as he observes how those beautiful, marvelous, hypnotizing lips are now covered in a shiny red tint from the caramel.

His jeans tightens when he hears a soft ‘Mmmm’ and slowly lifts his eyes, examining every inch of the face before him, only to find Pretty Boys eyes are looking right at him and Chanyeol knows, he just _knows,_ that Pretty Boy is just so blissfully aware of how he has Chanyeol in the palm of his hand.

He hears a small moan and Chanyeol stumbles as he races out of the door before he pokes Pretty Boy’s eye out with his boner and hopes that Yixing believes him when he tells him that he got mugged and his clothes were stolen when he comes back empty handed.

-

He striding rapidly across the four blocks that separates the bar he was just hanging with his friends to the Laundry room, recurring place of his nightmares (and wet dreams), chilly air hitting his face, but he continues unbothered, fearful to lose the small amount of courage circulating through his veins. Unable to stand anymore teasing, as Sehun kindly took on the labor of informing the rest of the group of the scene he witnessed last thursday when he passed through the Laundry room to catch the scene of Chanyeol having, what he called, an eye-fucking contest with another man and pathetically losing at that. Quickly connecting the dots of Chanyeol’s new found love for laundry and his constant—even more than before—mishaps, Sehun had no mercy recalling the story with his friends, as they all laughed and insistently pushed Chanyeol to go out and _at least_ find out the name of the man he’s been practically eating with his eyes for almost a month now. 

So now Chanyeol finds himself reaching for the Laundry place door, open it forcefully. It might be his hurt pride and fills him with adrenaline or, most likely, the soju in his system that gives him the force to walk into the place, with his chest held high and his hands fisted. 

He spots Pretty Boy quickly. It’s late, but Chanyeol was almost certain that he would find the other here—what would he had done if he hadn't? cry, probably, but since that not the case, the takes six long, determined strides to him. He’s not sitting on the washing machine, as usual, but standing in front of it, his back to Chanyeol—just then he notices a tattoo, a line of words along the his nape—, maybe doing some actual washing for a change, a coke in one hand and his phone in the other. 

He reaches up to him and taps him on the shoulder. Pretty Boy turns around with a scowl that quickly morphs into a wide, shark-like smile as he identifies Chanyeol.

“Hey handsome”

The plan was simple; he would walk up here and asks for Pretty Boy’s name and number so he could wipe Jongdae’s annoying whiny boy from his head telling him that he’s a _coward_ and a _pushover_ and that _he needs to be more assertive with what he wants_. But when the shorter one turns around shoots him with that stupid, enticing and most of all, seductive smile, he is moving before he even has time to think about it and he’s taking Pretty Boy by the back of his neck and pressing his lips to his.

They stumble a step back, Pretty Boy’s back colliding with the machine and Chanyeol takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue savoring the lips that have been taunting him for weeks. He breathes in deeply, taking in the masculine scent of cologne and cigarette smoke and pulls the lip with his teeth. This feels so close to his fantasies, but way better and almost winces in pain when he’s being forced back to reality as Pretty Boy drops the can of coke he was holding to the ground and it splashes everywhere, startling Chanyeol as he takes a step back.

“Fuck” the man says, completely startled by Chanyeol’s action and he brace himself for the punch he’s about to receive for not only being a creeper, but also lowkey predator. 

But instead Pretty Boy takes Chanyeol by the collar of his shirt and tangles his free hand on the tallers hair, pulling with just enough force to make him moan, he tilts his head back and starts sucking on his neck, working on leaving a purple mark on his neck that the taller with feel for days. But he won’t let himself lose control, not this time and not when this moment is so surreal that he can feel he can do whatever he wants.

Fuck, if this is assertive, he sure as hell will make sure to embrace it. He takes Pretty Boy’s face in his hands and forces his attention back to him, taking his lips again. Once more he licks the lips slowly, prying them open with just his tongue and licking into the inside of his mouth. As the kiss becomes wetter, he lets one hand travel down his body, stopping at his ass. And _fuck,_ _could this man be anymore perfect?_ He squeezed hard, to the point he knows that the moan that scapes his lover’s lips is from both pain and pleasure. His tongue travels from the reddened lips to below of his ear, where Chanyeol intends to leave a mark of his own.

He’s not that disappointed that Pretty Boy refuses give into submission, forcefully removing Chanyeol’s jacket and throwing it aside. Next is his shirt and Chanyeol has no time to protest that it he threw it right at the puddle of coke, soaking it, because Pretty Boy is fastening his belt and then the buttons of his pants as he sucks right where his neck meet his shoulder.

“Wait, wait, _wait_ ” Chanyeol stops him and the other gives him a pointed look and yes, Chanyeol wants to slap himself too. “The cameras”

“They don’t work” Pretty Boy says, sucking another mark on his chest this time.

“How do you know?”

“I work here” he sucks hard and Chanyeol moans as he tries to process the information.

“Wait, what”  
Pretty Boy leans back, a little bit disoriented as he says “You come here at one in the morning most days. What, you thought I just lived here or something?”

Before Chanyeol can embarrass himself with an answer, he claims his lips again, sneaking a hand under the other’s hoodie and stroking a nipple with his thumb. He watches as Pretty Boy throws his head back in a moan, Chanyeol lifts his shirt and replaces his hand with his mouth and the other boy starts panting, sounding so delicious to Chanyeol’s hear. He feels a hand on his crotch again and detaches his lips.

“Wai—"

“ _What, now?!_ ” Pretty Boy asks, clearly annoyed with Chanyeol’s nonsense.

“Th—the window”

The smaller groans in frustration, rolling his eyes, before taking Chanyeol by the hand and dragging him through a door in the back that leads to a small room. An office, if it can be consider that since there’s nothing more but a desk, a chair and and anciently old computer.

He closes the door behind them, probably to prevent Chanyeol from speaking again. He pins the taller to the desk, continuing his work of undoing his pants and when he finally does, he spins Chanyeol around, bending him over the desk as he leans over him, his hardness pressed on Chanyeol’s back and whispers in his ear.

“Is this comfortable enough for you, honey?”

Chanyeol chuckles “No” low rumbling of his voice and turns around, handling Pretty Boy onto the same position he tried with him, caging him with his arms as he rubs his is boxer clad erection, firm as a rock, on his ass. “This is way better” he says, lips pressed against his ear and then he starts sucking on it.

-

Chanyeol discovers that night that Pretty Boy is a moaner; screaming and groaning loud, dirty and ridiculously sexy as Chanyeol pounds him from behind with intended force, almost as if trying to punish him for all the restless nights he caused him. 

He comes with a delicious, dazed smile and Chanyeol comes watching him.

-

About two hours later, they both sitting on the floor of the Laundry room across from each other. Chanyeol, naked underneath his jacket, already cleaned the spilled soda, feeling the need to at least take care of his mess and Pretty Boy in exchanged threw Chanyeol’s soaked shirt into the drying machine. 

Then he realizes…

“What’s your name?” he asks, wide eyed.

“Baekhyun” he answers, eyeing him.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol half whispers with a dreamy smile.

“...Yours?” Baekhyun asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Chanyeol” he tells him and Baekhyun smiles, smuggly.

“Nice to finally _properly_ meet you, Chanyeol”

Chanyeol watches him, still unable to get over his ethereal beauty and now, with his cheeks flushed, hair tousled, messily covering his eyebrows and a pleased smile on his lovely lips that still makes the flow of air in his lungs to stutter, Chanyeol fights the need, the insane urge to take Baekhyun and steal him away from the world, in a place where only Chanyeol can see him like this. 

Instead he offers:

“So, um, Baekhyun…” he clears his throat, awkwardly. “Can I, uh, can I ask you on a date?”

Baekhyun laughs quietly, unbelieving. “You barge through the door, all powerful and mighty, kissing me and then making me come on my boss’s desk and now you’re shy about asking me out?” 

“Uh…” Chanyeol starts, unsure, but finishes by just looking down at his fidgeting hands, embarrassed. 

“Give me your phone” Baekhyun commands and Chanyeol obeys quickly, as if enchanted. “Unlocked, idiot” 

“Sorry”

He watches in awe as Baekhyun does whatever he’s doing on his phone and then hands it back. “That’s my number. I’m free on Saturdays”

Chanyeol beams, smiling widely and Baekhyun smiles back a smile that’s barely there, almost, _almost_ , shy but not any less dangerous than before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really smut, but I was blushing as I was writing.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure what this is, I'm sorry for this work, I needed to get it out of my system... but HAVE YOU SEEN THE CANDY MV YET? BAEKHYUN LOOKED FUCKING GORGEOUS.


End file.
